vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sobek (SMITE)
|-|Default= |-|Death Dealer= |-|Nile Stalker= |-|High Seas= |-|Crikeydile= |-|Land Shark= |-|Golden= Summary Hunter, guardian, destroyer, menace; the Crocodile God, Sobek, swim where the Nile takes him and owes allegiance to no one. Some say that Sobek was there when only the Dark Waters existed, so he helped create the world. Some say that Sobek made the Nile with his sweat and protects those that travel it if they pay him tribute, otherwise he destroys them. Some say that Sobek ushers the worthy dead down the Nile to the afterlife and aids in their rebirth, restoring sight and strength. Some say he is evil and hateful, ravaging those along the shores and terrorizing villages. Sobek, in truth, is all of these things and none. Sobek is not a God of good or evil, of benevolence or malice, but a God of solitary neutrality, unless disturbed; a God that tends to his mighty river and performs his responsibilities to passing souls. The rest of the time, he does what he wishes. For his protection to the living and the dead, he is to be worshipped and respected. For his power, ferocity, and ruthlessness, he is to be rightfully feared. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly Low 2-C Name: Sobek, God of the Nile Origin: SMITE Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old, possibly higher Classification: Deity, Egyptian God, God of the Nile Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 4), Weapon Mastery, Water Manipulation, Healing (Via Sickening Strike), Statistics Amplification (Via Charge Prey and Blessing of the Nile), Soul Manipulation (Stated to help the souls of the dead to cross the Nile to their Afterlife), Summoning and Animal Manipulation (Can summon and command crocodiles), Dimensional Travel Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (Comparable to other regular deities and is feared by many of them) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with other regular gods) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar '(Comparable to other gods who can displace stars) 'Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Universal+ (Can harm other regular deities) Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (Can take hits from other regular gods) Stamina: Unknown, possibly Limitless Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with his sickle, at least several meters via his powers Standard Equipment: His Sickle, Starter/Core Items Intelligence: Very High due to being a deity Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blessing of the Nile:' Sobek's basic attacks and abilities that hit an enemy grant him protections for a short time. *'Charge Prey:' Sobek charges forward at a frenzied pace. If Sobek hits an enemy, he does damage and throws the enemy behind himself. Sobek is immune to knockups while dashing. *'Tail Whip:' Sobek whips around in a circle, knocking enemies back and doing damage. *'Sickening Strike:' Sobek does an axe attack that damages all enemies in front of him and lowers their healing received. In addition, Sobek heals for each enemy hit, up to 3. *'Lurking in the Waters:' Sobek submerges himself, where he gains 30% protections, regens mana, is immune to crowd control and he slows all enemies. When Sobek emerges, he damages all enemies in the radius. Cancelling the ability decreases the damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Water Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Animal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Category:Egyptian Gods Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:SMITE